1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fastener driving devices, and more specifically relates to fastener driving devices that drive fasteners for connecting metal connectors to a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
The construction industry has seen an increase in the use of metal connectors when joining two workpieces together. For example, joist hangers are commonly used in the construction of floors in buildings, as well as outdoor decks. Also, L-shaped metal connectors are used to connect and/or reinforce two workpieces that are joined perpendicularly, such as when connecting the framing of two walls. Conventional fastener driving devices, such as pneumatic nailers, have been difficult to use in metal connector applications because the design of conventional pneumatic nailers makes it difficult to accurately locate a fastener into the hole of the metal connector due to design of the nose and the contact arm. A conventional contact arm is biased to extend past the nose of the nailer so that when the contact arm is pressed against the workpiece, the contact arm cooperates with the trigger to cause the nailer to actuate and drive the fastener into the workpiece. In many applications, such as framing and finishing, the fastener may be located in a range of locations, i.e. the precise location of the fastener may not be important. Conversely, when driving a fastener through a hole of a metal connector, the precision of the drive is important because of the risk of damaging the nailer or the metal connector. Although there have been attempts to use the tip of the fastener that is about to be driven as the hole locator, providing a robust and relatively inexpensive contact arm has been challenging.